Josh the Hedgehog X: Ancient Adventures/Episode 2: Camping in the Forest
This is Josh the Hedgehog X: Ancient Adventures' second episode. This episode depicts that Josh & his friends landed on a forest in Pyramus. As they venture, lost in the forest, Josh goes to the depths of the forest & saw a golden amulet. Josh checks the amulet & channels its power. All of a sudden, they encounter a green ethereal humanoid that has been sent by Aero in a form of one of his Ancient Amulets. The ethereal humanoid explains something about the "Three-Planet Alignment", a phenomenon that the 3 planets somewhere in Milky Way Galaxy have abnormally aligned, forming abnormal time anomalies on each planet, that suck in people & transport them in any place in the planet where the corresponding time anomalies formed. They find a way back to the Thunderous Tornado Castle without teleportation, because the 3 planet alignment disturbs teleportation or any space-shifting ability. previous episode ←—→ next episode Storyline The heroes fell from the time anomaly. They landed on a forest in Pyramus. Josh: ''(gets up) Guys, you all okay? '''Yuki: '''A bit. Jack: (groans) What happened? (gets up slowly) Patricia: (gets up) And where are we? Metal Patricia & SPARKY: (gets up) '''Jetris: '''We're in a forest in my homeland, Pyramus. Jack: Ok, but do you think we can contact Jackbot Nega & Combot Nega to help us? '''Louie: '''This is getting abnormal... ''Jack ''I hope so, Jack. The abnormal time anomalies are transporting us to a random place. '''Josh: '''Guys, I'll be back in a jiffy. ''(walks off to the depths of the forest) Jack: Ok then, hurry back! Patricia: (cuddling with Yuki) Sorry, I'm scared. 'Yuki: '''As a heroine, we must not be afraid. Patricia: Ok, I'll stay strong for you, Yuki. (takes a deep breathe & then exhales) ''With Josh... 'Josh: '''Hm... ''(sees a golden amulet) ''Wow. ''(picks it up & goes back to the base location) Guys, I'm back with a golden amulet. I have sensed its strange energy. Jack: A Golden Amulet? Patricia: Can I please see it? If you don't mind. 'Josh: '''Sure, Patricia. ''(hands her the amulet) Patricia: Wow, it sure is shiny. 'Josh: '''It's not only shiny, it's an Ancient Amulet. ''(channels energy from it) (feels pain in his head) ''Urgh. ''A green ethereal humanoid emerges from the amulet. Jack: (notices) What the..?! '???: '''Greetings heroes. I am an ethereal humanoid, sent by Aero himself. '''Josh: '''I see. So what brings you here? '''Ethereal Humanoid: '''In actuality, you are here in Pyramus because of the 3 planet alignment. As his majesty heard from you, Jack the Hedgehog, no villain opened one time anomaly. They have no such apparent ability for that. Jack: (confused) Wha...? Patricia: Wow, you even know Jack's name. '''Josh: '.... 'Ethereal Humanoid: '''His majesty has heard every word you say, Jack the Hedgehog. He can link his mind with his ethereal guardians, like me. Jack: Cool ! '''Ethereal Humanoid: '''Thank you. I'll explain something about the ''Three-Planet Alignment. : This special phenomenon happens randomly. It is a result when 3 planets abnormally align each other. It is a natural phenomenon, that causes earthquakes. It causes storms or other calamities, rarely. Actually, there are two kinds of time anomalies that this phenomenon creates: single-dimensional & multi-dimensional. Single-dimensional time anomalies transfer beings that are sucked within, to any place in the corresponding planet. Multi-dimensional time anomalies transfer beings that are sucked within, to a random planet where the phenomenon included. It is more dangerous that single-dimensional. You are sucked by a single-dimensional time anomaly. Jack: Cool, so it's like a cross-over, except dimentional instead of universal or something? 'Ethereal Humanoid: '''Yes. Universal states the whole universe, composed of tons of galaxies, stars, heavenly bodies, moons, and other astronomical material. Patricia: Nice. '''Ethereal Humanoid: '''Thank you. But I have something disappointing to tell you. Jack: Oh yeah? What's that? '''Ethereal Humanoid: '''After you're sucked into a time anomaly, it nullifies teleportation, due to the literal alignment itself, that describes time & transportation. Jack: Then I guess we're doomed. '''Ethereal Humanoid: '''Be optimistic. You must think on how to be adept to difficult situations, Jack. You need it. Jack: Ok, but how do we do that? Patricia & I never had met this place before...(thinks a bit)...did we? '''Josh: '''Dude, we're in Ancient Dimension. Pretty sure, you toured the places in each continent, except the new ones, Cryolus & Electronia. Well, the most recent is Electronia. Patricia: Is Electronia the place where Ancients that has Electrical powers? '''Ethereal Humanoid: '''Yes. Since Reff's destruction on ancient times, some land parts sunk into the seas. The dormant souls of the other Ancienthogs were infused on each of the massive land pieces. Later on, somewhen on the 29th century, these souls are awakened & they fortify the pieces of land, causing these pieces of land to emerge from the water. Then, the people started to migrate into these new fertile continents. They were as "newborn". The souls fortified the continents to let the migrating people live in it. After some years, new Ancient Leaders are born. Jack: Awesome & by the way, what's your name? '''Ethereal Humanoid: '''I don't have a specific name. I am an ethereal humanoid, with my other species, we are named as ''Aeretherius. My codename is: Aerethereius XII. Just call me Aerether. '''Josh: '''Alright then. Jack: Ok then, Aerether. Is there a way that we can survive? '''Ethereal Humanoid: '''Jack the Hedgehog... There are lots of obvious ways to survive this... Jack: Maybe we can camp out here just in case the sun's gone down. '''Josh: '''Yeah, yeah. Category:Episodes